What happens when a redhead a blonde hook up
by volley15
Summary: This is what happens when two companions who are so different get drunk in a bar and have to deal with the concequences. Lime. Sanzo/Gojyo one-shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ The songs featured in this story are NOT owned by me in any way, nor are the characters.

"Goku! Listen to your mother," Gojyo exclaimed angrily. "I have not spent the entire day fighting Kougaiji's minions to come home to this!"

"But I no wanna! I'm hungry," Goku pleaded as the ten year old jumped up and down in protest.

Go to your room now," exclaimed Gojyo now red in the face with anger and frustration as he took out his weapon which was placed by the door.

With a look of horror unparalleled ever before, Goku sprinted up the stairs with a rush of wind, "You all suck," Goku yelled slamming the door behind him.

Gojyo went to dash up the stairs but was stopped by Sanzo as he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry Gojyo. He's been like this since he got home."

Rolling his eyes slightly he responded, "It's ok _darling_. But how about I help you fix that dinner huh?" Gojyo winked casually like he always did, lifting Sanzo's chin playfully.

"That would be much appreciated you water imp."

"Oh, such harsh words! I thought you loved me!"

"Don't mistake what happened over ten years ago with love. We were both drunk and out of our minds. It was a mistake."

"Now _baby_, _**surely**_ you don't mean that now do you?"

"Let me remind you _love_."

Ten years and ten months earlier

**I hold on so nervously**

**To me and my drink**

**I wish it was cooling me**

**But so far, has not been good**

**It's been shitty**

**And I feel awkward, as I should**

**This club has got to be**

**The most pretentious thing**

**Since I thought you and me**

**Well I am imagining**

**A dark lit place**

**Or your place or my place**

**Well I'm not paralyzed**

**But, I seem to be struck by you**

**I want to make you move**

**Because you're standing still**

**If your body matches**

**What your eyes can do**

**You'll probably move right through**

**Me on my way to you**

The music blasted over the clubs loudest speakers as cold beers and hard liquors were passed along the bar and bodies of both demons and humans alike danced on the floor, barely any clothing between them.

Sanzo sat at the bar generously sipping at his tenth tall glass of Tonic Gin of the night. The left sleeve of his robes slumped over his shoulder exposing the flesh underneath. Surveying the crowd he tapped his feet to the rhythm when a familiar flash of red caught his eye as it moved around the room.

'It can't be,' he thought as he nearly fell getting off his chair, catching himself using the bar rail.

"Shit. Sorry," he slurred to the bus boy who had been carrying a tray full of drinks that now lay sprawled on the ground among the shattered glass, liquor, and trampling feet.

**I hold out for one more drink**

**Before I think**

**I'm looking too desperately**

**But so far has not been fun**

**I should just stay home**

**If one thing really means one**

**This club will hopefully**

**Be closed in three weeks**

**That would be cool with me**

**Well I'm still imagining**

**A dark lit place**

**Or your place or my place**

Stumbling across the spinning floor, and between the bouncing bodies he managed to find that red blur he had seen before. And who was it but his companion, Gojyo.

"Hey there Sanzo," Gojyo yelled barely able to pronounce his name as he sloppily threw his arms around in the air before the song ended and a new one started of which he started to sing along to as he moved closer to Sanzo.

'**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**

**She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock' **Gojyo mouthed using his hands to portray the frame of Sanzo's body.

'**It's a matter of time before we all run out...**

**When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

**I waited eight long months**

**She finally set him free**

**I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me' **Gojyo moved closer so the both his and Sanzo's bodies nearly touched, and he shook his hips.

'**Two weeks and we had caught on fire**

**She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile' **Gojyo sang along shabbily as he took a step away from Sanzo.

Sanzo didn't have the slightest idea what came over him, nor did he care as he started to sing the chorus, and dance along with Gojyo in the most unholy of ways. Not that Gojyo was complaining.

'**Whoa... I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good'**

Then in that moment Sanzo realized all the times Gojyo had abandoned him for some little wrench that tickled his fancy.

'**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change' **Sanzo sang along moving away from Gojyo, using his arms to make a point as he shook his head.

'**Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change' **Sanzo pointed at the drunk and confused water imp.

'**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged**

**I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!' **Sanzo demanded turning Gojyo to him as the water imp moved to turn away from him.

'**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**

**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who' **Sanzo sang along, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger, making as innocent a face as a drunk person could.

'**They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!' **Sanzo continued shaking his head and taking a couple of steps back.

Despite the few sober stares in their direction, the two continued to perform their little play in dance, making the lyrics come to life.

'**Whoa... Well I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him right now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good ...' **Sanzo and Gojyo both sang as Gojyo pulled Sanzo closer to him, lifting the monks chin so that their eyes met.

'**I watched his wildest dreams come true**

**Not one of them involving you' **Sanzo sang along pushing away from Gojyo.

'**Just watch my wildest dreams come true' **Gojyo mouthed pulling Sanzo back to him.

'**Not one of them involving ...' **Sanzo screamed, his face full of hurt and unshed tears unconsciously inflicted upon him by his companion, before Gojyo kissed him hard.

Gojyo broke the kiss and continued to sing a long with the music, holding firmly to Sanzo's chin. **'Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now ...'**

'**Whoa...I never meant to brag' **Sanzo joined in singing along with Gojyo.

'**But I got him where I want him now**

**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now**

**But God does it feel so good**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now**

**And if you could then you know you would**

**'Cause God it just feels so...'**

Sanzo moved closer to Gojyo, bringing their foreheads together, and their lips nearly touching.

'**It just feels so good' **Sanzo finished alone, singing the final line in his slurred speech.

Sanzo leaned up and kissed Gojyo lightly, trying to still catch his breath. The two stared at each other for a moment before the stumbling Gojyo pulled an equally unsure-footed Sanzo out the front door behind him while dialing for a room at a nearby hotel.

"Really? It was like that? But if I do remember when we woke up in the morning you still wanted more now didn't you" Gojyo inquired.

"That is not the point. We we're both hung over."

"Didn't look or seem like it to me eh, priest?"

"Gojyo, stop your blubbering and get Goku down here to eat. Dinner is a few minutes away from being done."

"Did I hear that there's food I can EAT," Goku yelled as he flung himself down the stairs, a ravenous look in his wide, sparkling eyes. "Food, food, food, food, food! Give me!"

"And you fathered that Gojyo. I hope you're happy."

"Oh shut up Sanzo."

"Food!"

Authors' Note: The songs (lyrics in **bold**) in this fic are 'Paralyzer' by Finger Eleven and 'Misery business' by Paramore. I do not own them, nor the characters!!


End file.
